Deadly Sins
by HAZMOT
Summary: The Ori have unleashed on earth, SG1's worst nightmare. Can they stop this destructive force? Will this force be the one to destroy SG1?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

"Great holy armies shall be gathered and trained to fight all who embrace evil. In the name of the gods, ships shall be built to carry our warriors out amongst the stars and we will spread Origin to all the unbelievers. The power of the Ori will be felt far and wide and the wicked shall be vanquished." ("Origin")

* * *

Her screams would not be heard. They had taken her from her home. She was alone, no one could save her now. She was cut off from those who cared about her, they think she is dead; the Priors had made sure of that. She awoke in a dark chamber; the only light was from the doors illuminating from the hallway. She had been held for days, weeks, months; she had no recollection of time anymore. The Priors were torturing her daily, trying to gain access to all information in her mind. She was weak; the Priors would let the soldiers torture her first for hours, days. She was beaten until she lost consciousness, cut to bleed for hours, deprived of food, water or any covering to keep her warm.

When she wouldn't give in, then the Priors would work her over. They used their staffs and threw her against the walls several times, hang her in mid air and cause burns to penetrate her skin until she screamed. "No more, please, no more." They were only allowed to torture her for information. The Priors were pacifically not allowed to kill her, barely. The Ori had plans for this woman. She would be an example to all that oppose the Ori. She would be their instrument for destruction. She would never again know what her life was, her memories would be erased, she would serve the Ori to reign beside the Orici. She would be there greatest weapon through the galaxy.

"Do you understand what you must do?"

"Yes Orici."

"Excellent, I'm going to send you to a very insignificant planet called earth. I want this to be a surprise. They will not expect you to be the one to destroy them. Prepare yourself my faithful servant; it will be a glorious victory to see their faces when you return to them. I expect much from you, you are the first of your kind. Use what ever means possible, the faithful are yours to command. Use our warriors at your disposal, I will be on the planet Celestis, meditating with the Doci. Hollowed are the Ori."

"Hollowed are the Ori."

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Walter was manning the Stargate room, when an alert transmission came in. He had contacted Col Mitchell to come immediately to the command center. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were on their way. They were in a debriefing with Gen Landry on a mission gone wrong. Col Mitchell arrived first, followed by the rest of the SG1.

"Col there is an emergency transmission coming in from an unknown source. Whoever it is, said they only want to speak to the SG1 team first. They won't identify who they are until all of you have arrived."

"Ok, go ahead and receive transmission." Col Mitchell stated.

"Yes sir."

Walter put the transmission on screen. What they saw put them all in shock. The transmission was from the Ori. They could see a Prior shooting people everywhere. What they saw when the Prior turned to speak to them shocked them even more.

"Oh my God; Sam and Daniel said simultaneously.

Daniel could barely believe his eyes, he could barely speak.

"No, how could they, No it can't be, God No. Vala, Vala, The-y, They, Adria made her a Prior.

* * *

Author Note: I know this a little darker than what I usally write, but it's going to be goo----d. 


	2. Chapter 2

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

"Inhabitants of the station Stargate, I am prepared to harm those who chose to be unbelievers to the Ori. I will stop such harmful acts, once I receive an audience with the one's that are called SG1."

Col Mitchell and the SG1 team could not believe what they were seeing on the screen transmission. It was Vala, or what was once Vala. She was now a Prior, her hair was still a Raven black, but with white streaks thru out her hair. Her eyes were the milky white associated with all Priors and her skin was a pale albino appearance. None of the SG1 team thought there could be a female Prior; most Priors were humans taken from planets that serve as missionaries as a reward for loyal and devoted service to the Ori. Now the menacing face they saw was no longer their friend or teammate, this was their enemy, pure and simple and she wanted a forced invitation to see her former friends.

"Col, you can't be serious, yet can't let Vala or that thing they've turned her into onto this base." Stated Sam.

Teal'c interjected. "Sam is correct Col Mitchell; this is obviously a deceptive plan to gain entrance to this base. We have no way of knowing if we could even protect ourselves once she gains entrance. The Priors have great power and it is obvious she will harm anyone that stands in her way."

Daniel was in shock. They all had seen Vala die by the hands of the Ori and they could do nothing to stop it. They had returned hours earlier from a mission to the planet Gendi, there were reports from the planet that there were those who did not believe in the Ori's sold called message of Origin and wanted to defect off world. SG1, 2, 3 and 4 was there to help assist in transporting those people thru the Stargate when the so called unbelievers were discovered; the Ori soldiers began firing on the SG1 teams unmercifully. Vala went back to retrieve one of the old inhabitants that fell and was shot by one of the Priors staff trying to protect him. She was dead before she hit the ground. Daniel had seen what happened and screamed for the teams to go back and retrieve her. Col Mitchell and his teams had no choice but to leave her body behind. His mission was to get those inhabitants to safety at all cost; He always knew that he may lose one of his friends on any mission, and he took full responsibility if something happened to any of them.

Teal'c had to physically pull Daniel thru the Stargate. He was fighting to get to Vala, but he didn't see what everyone saw; the Ori soldiers had overpowered some of the inhabitants and had grabbed Vala's body up to take back to the Prior. All Daniel could think of was to get to Vala no matter what. Sam had already went through the gate with most of the inhabitants and the rest of the SG1 teams,Teal'c was carrying Daniel thru the gate; he had to knock him out for his own safety. Col Mitchell was the last to come through, he ordered Walter to shut down the gate immediately; by the time he informed Sam what happened and why Teal'c knocked Daniel unconscious, she was in shock. One of their own had died and they could do nothing to return to the planet to retrieve her. Vala was gone; she died protecting those who refused to bow down to the Ori and paid the ultimate price.

Gen Landry was on his way to greet the teams coming thru when he was alerted that the teams were under attack by the Ori. He ordered soldiers and med teams to the gate room incase the teams needed backup and medical attention. He arrived in the gate room to see Col Mitchell run thru the gate last and Daniel was unconscious in Teal'c's arms. Sam was assisting Teal'c with laying Daniel on a stretcher and taking him to the infirmary. Gen Landry noticed Vala was not among them.

"Col Mitchell; where's Vala and why in Dr. Jackson unconscious?

Col Mitchell was trying to catch his breath, he could hardly think, everything had happened so fast, the exchange of fire between his teams and the Ori, seeing out of the corner of his eyes Vala being shot and Daniel trying desperately to get to her. He was on pure adrenalin after that, he didn't have the resources to retrieve Vala and the inhabitants too; he made his choice to protect and escort the inhabitants first and foremost.

"Sir; Vala...Vala is dead sir."

Gen Landry was trying to process what Col Mitchell had said. He also knew under his command that any one of his teams could have a casualty, but SG1 was family to him more than just soldiers.

"Dead Sir, she was struck by a Prior's staff, I saw the fatal blow, and there was nothing anyone could have done. She was trying to protect one of the old inhabitants that fell and they just killed her sir point blank.

General Landry ordered the med team to assist in helping any injured inhabitants and the rest of the teams to report to the infirmary.

"Col Mitchell, get yourself and your teams checked out by the med team, then I want a debriefing in the conference room. I want to know what the hell happened."


	3. Chapter 3

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Daniel was slowly gaining consciousness; Teal'c and Sam were in the infirmary by his bedside.

"Vala, Vala, where's Vala?"

"Daniel, Daniel calm down. Sam said; "You're in the infirmary. Teal'c had to knock you unconscious."

"We have to go back, we have to go back and get Vala. How could you leave her there with the Ori? She was shot by one of the Priors, we have to go back; Sam, Teal'c we have to go back."

"Daniel! Sam shouted; she, she's dead Daniel, she's gone. Col Mitchell saw her take the Priors hit from his staff at full blast Daniel. He saw her body with a hole in her chest; she did not survive Daniel, I'm, I'm sorry."

"No, No, you don't know that, she could be badly injured on the planet. We could get a team together and find her."

"No Daniel, Teal'c stated. Vala Mol Doran did not survive. I too saw her hit by the blast; she did not survive as Col Mitchell reported. We could not retrieve her at the time. Our teams were outnumbered and the inhabitants of the planet were under our protection. That is why we had to return without her body. I am sorry my friend; we could not save her."

Daniel suddenly turned towards the wall and refused to look at Sam and Teal'c.

"Go away, please just go away."

Sam knew that Daniel was very upset; she knew Daniel was becoming close to Vala and his friendship with her was becoming more than just friends. She couldn't bear to see him this way, she too had lost a close friend, they all did. Vala was one of them and the shock of just leaving her with the Ori even shook her to the core.

Sam left without saying anything to Daniel or Teal'c; she just wanted to run and hide also. Teal'c stared at his friend for a few moments and understood his need to be alone. Vala was their teammate and the fact that they had to leave her behind was regrettable to him. He understood death is a way of life for a Jaffa warrior, but he also understood that his friends the Tau'ri needed time to mourn their friend Vala and he would also.

"I will leave you now my friend, but will return within the hour. I will be meditating in my room if there is anything that you need."

Daniel did not even acknowledge either of his friends leaving. He could not fathom that Vala was dead. Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't care. His thoughts were on what went wrong; It was just a simple transport mission of the inhabitants of Gendi; there should not have been any Ori on the planet. There were no reports of any Ori in their system. Why did Vala have to stop? It should have been him dead, not her. I lost Share' now Vala, I….I can't believe we left her; we left her in their dirty hands, they killed her and now the Ori want to gloat over her death. They'll pay, I'll make them pay Vala, I swear, I'll make them pay.

Sam was in her room. She immediately took off her gear and wanted to take a shower, she couldn't stop crying, she thought the shower would stifle the sound of her crying, but she didn't care. Vala was not only a commorade, but her friend; Vala actually understood the scientific jargon she would spill out and it amazed her how she contributed and complemented her scientific theories; she would miss her friend very, very much. She saw the anguish and hurt on Daniels face, even Col Mitchell's face, when he informed her of what happened to Vala. Teal'c the most stoic of them all even had a tinge of hurt in his eyes when he was carrying Daniel thru the gate, but only a few would notice this. Teal'c in the amount of time she had known him was sorrowful for his friend Daniel one other time; and that was when he had to kill Share' to save Daniels life.

Col Mitchell had checked on his team and the inhabitants to make sure there weren't any serious injuries. He had barely time to check on his friend's emotional state let alone his. Vala and all the teams were his responsibility and being in command always means that any mission weather peaceful or hostile meant someone could die under his command. Vala deserved better, Daniel had been right in recommending her; she had proven herself resourceful and trustworthy among SG1 and the other teams. He was angry that the Prior just killed her in cold blood and that he had to leave her behind. In his book no one gets left behind; but he had been forced to retreat with their tails behind their legs and he had to weigh the mission and keeping his other teams alive at the sacrifice of Vala. Vala was one of their own; he remembered how formidable she and Teal'c would be playing basketball against him and Daniel. Vala would do a little dance with Teal'c every time she scored a point against them. It was funny to see Teal'c actually enjoy doing a little dance move; as he would call it a "substantial victory". Now Vala was gone, left in the hands of the Ori as a trophy to anyone who dared defy the Ori.

Gen Landry had returned to his office after everything settled down. He had lost one of his elite team members. Vala had come to SG1 under some apprehension under Dr. Jackson's recommendations. Col Mitchell had kept him abreast of her progress under close scrutiny. She was rather quirky and unstable for his peace of mind. But as time went on, the reports he received from Col Mitchell was that she was reliable at best, unorthodox, but reliable. He began to see that her presence improved moral around the base and with SG1. He dreaded making out reports on those that died while on duty, but even more so; Vala was a member of SG1, family; and he felt he was making out a letter of death to himself. He would make sure she died with honors.


	4. Chapter 4

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS 2 DAYS LATER**

Gen Landry was in the briefing room with Col Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. Daniel was strangely quite all through the briefing, Sam and Teal'c knew he was still grieving Vala, as they all were, but Daniel had taken her death very hard. They were concerned as Col Mitchell was speaking that he had not made one comment about the mission going wrong and especially about Col Mitchells report on how Vala died. The Gen gave SG1 and the base a couple of days to mourn Vala; the Gen did not have a formal burial, mainly because there was no body to bury and the eulogies were given by Gen Landry, Col Mitchell, Sam and Teal'c. Daniel refused to say anything to anyone about Vala and Sam the closest to Daniel decided that he needed time to mourn.

Suddenly the briefing was interrupted by Walter.

"Col Mitchell, there is an emergency transmission coming in from an unknown source. They won't identify themselves until they see SG1.

"Roger Walter, we'll be there ASAP."

Col Mitchell arrived in the Stargate booth with SG1. When Walter finally received the transmission, it was Vala and now she was a Prior. She wanted an audience with the entire SG1 team. Everyone was in shock at what they saw, especially Daniel, he had mourned Vala's death and now to him what he saw on screen was no longer Vala, but his enemy, a Ori Prior.

Vala, its Vala; that's all his mind would register. She wants to come home he thought, she wants to see us.

"Daniel! Daniel! Sam was trying to get Daniels attention.

"Huh"

"Daniel, that's not Vala anymore, that's a Prior." Sam stated. "The Ori must have resurrected immediately after we left the planet; now they are using her against earth and us."

"No, I don't believe it. Vala is in there somewhere, I know she is, we have to try to help her, please Col, she won't harm us, we're her family, she's come home."

Col Mitchell wanted to believe what Daniel was saying, but Teal'c and Sam were right, he could not jeopardize the lives of the people at base and well as SG1. Col Mitchell decided to stall for time.

"Prior, this is Col Mitchell, commander of SG1, why do you need to see me and my team?"

"The Ori only wish to speak to you about Origin and the way to enlightenment, no harm will come to earth if you will have an audience with me."

"How do we know you will keep your promise not to harm anyone on earth?"

"Grant me an audience with me and you will see; if you do not then I will continue to punish the unbelievers, the decision is yours Col Mitchell and SG1's.

Col Mitchell was running out of time. This Prior or Vala meant business and he knew that this Prior knew them well.

**City of Celestis**

Adria had gained audience with Doci; Chief Prior in the city of Celestis. Doci was the mediator for the Ori and the Flames of Enlightenment. He had been instructed by the flames to send out ships to carry warriors amongst the stars to spread Origin. Vala was chosen by the flames to be their vassal for the birth of the Orici; Adria. Vala had special abilities left over from the Gou'ald that would orchestrate their ability to birth a child without the interference from the Ancients and spread there Origin thru out the galaxy.

"Hallowed are the Ori" stated Adria.

"Hallowed are the Ori" responded Doci. "How is our plan going to spread Origin, Orici?"

"Quite well, Doci, I have made my mother a Prior, I tired of being patient to bring her to see the light, now she will serve us in spreading Origin. Even now she is forcing an audience with the Tau'ri to find all she can about any threats to our mission. The Tau'ri are an interesting race; they stopped the Gou'ald and yet they are a primitive people. We need to find out all we can, and by using my mother, their so called sympathy for my mother will be their downfall."

"The Ori had chosen your mother as an instrument to give birth to our Orici long ago. Your mother has a powerful ability that lays dormant; that will be revealed in due time, but know this Orici; she is more powerful than you know; her abilities will serve the Ori when the time comes and serve you as well."

"As always Doci, the Ori are wise in their ability to foresee the future of Origin. I will maintain my watch over my mother and send word of her discoveries with the Tau'ri soon. Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori."

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

"Col Mitchell, I await your answer, I would like an audience with you and SG1. If I do not receive an answer within the hour, I will begin my punishment with these earth non believers. Hallowed are the Ori."

Vala the Prior ended the transmission.

Col Mitchell addressed his team members to come up with a plan to stop Vala.

Sam answered. "We could stop her temporarily; we have a device called the Prior inhibitor that emits an ultrasonic sound that denies Priors access to advanced areas of their brains. But that will only delay her for a short period of time; we would have to contain her to see if we can reverse the process of the Ori. She's the first female Prior we have ever encountered, I really don't know if we can reverse it, Gerak burst into flames when he tried to turn against the Ori, the same could happen to Vala or Prior."

"This is true Col Mitchell, answered Teal'c. Gerak was a Jaffa that was turned into a Prior and when he realized the Ori were false, he tried to warn us about the Ori and burst into flames."

Daniel was quite, he knew Col Mitchell was only looking out for earth and SG1, but couldn't shake the feeling that they may have to destroy Vala to protect themselves.

"Sam is right Col Mitchell, Daniel answered, "If we use the device and contain her then maybe we can get thru to her. We have to try."

"Alright Daniel; you and Sam prepare to try and contain Vala and see if you can restrain her if the device works, if not, then we may have to destroy her by any means necessary."

"Teal'c I need you to beef up security and come up with a backup plan incase this device doesn't work. Evacuate all non-essential personnel and backup all systems and erase any security information from the data systems. Vala already knows too much on how we operate, lets not give her anymore to hang ourselves."

"Indeed"

Sam and Daniel retrieved the device, they set up a closed off chamber in the infirmary with a bed to restrain Vala. The chamber would enhance the ultrasound to keep her from using her powers. They didn't know if the device would even work on Vala and if it didn't; Daniel thought he and the others would have to see Vala die all over again. They would have to succeed.


	5. Chapter 5

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

SG1 was preparing for Vala the Prior. Daniel and Sam had completed their plans to restrain Vala if they could. Teal'c had completed the evacuation of the base and Col Mitchell was preparing to greet Vala the Prior.

"Teal'c is everything ready with the other teams incase this device doesn't work?" Asked Col Mitchell.

"Yes Colonel, I do not relish that we may fire upon Vala, but I do understand she is a threat to earth and our friends."

"I know Teal'c, if there was any other way to stop her, I'm open for ideas?"

"I understand Col Mitchell, but at this present time, we must trust in our friends to stop her without any bloodshed."

"Daniel, Sam come in."

Sam answered. "Yes Colonel?"

"I need you both up here ASAP to greet the Prior. We're ready, our friendly Prior should be tuning in soon."

"On our way Colonel."

The rest of the team was now in the gate room waiting on Vala the Prior. They didn't have to wait long.

"Col Mitchell and SG1, I await your answer."

"This is Col Mitchell; Prior. We are ready to receive you through Stargate, here are our coordinates."

"Prepare for anything people. Teal'c have your people stand ready."

"Yes Colonel."

Walter responded. "Incoming wormhole sir."

"Alright people stand ready. Sam, Daniel; be ready with that device on my mark."

Col Mitchell, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were on the gate ramp awaiting Vala to come thru. Seconds later Vala the Prior came thru the gate. She was more menacing looking than the transmission made her appear.

"Hollow are the Ori." Stated the Prior.

No one moved, the soldiers had their weapons ready incase the Prior made a move to fire. Everyone was tense, except the Prior. She looked directly at SG1 and waited for anyone to answer.

"I'm Col Mitchell, commander of SG1, let's cut to the chase; why are you here on earth and want to speak to SG1?"

"The Ori only want to speak to you about Origin. We mean you no harm."

"That's not what we saw on screen; you seem to enjoy punishing people that didn't agree with Origin, why should we believe you come in peace?"

"It was only to gain audience with you; I assure you those that were punished were healed because of your acceptance to my invitation."

Daniel interrupted.

"Why should we except Origin when we have seen what happens on other planets to those that don't except you. There have been those that have burned alive for doubting Origin."

Daniel was trying to jog Vala's memory or see if she even remembered who she was.

The Prior looked directly at Daniel; she was trying to read his mind. Daniel had learned long ago to set up wall to try and stop any prying mind powers. The Prior saw a glimpse of someone Daniel was holding that was burned, but did not register who it was.

"This person that was burned Dr. Jackson did they except Origin or are they still dead as your wife Share'?"

That hit a nerve with Daniel; he almost forgot what he was doing and almost attacked Vala. Sam pulled him back and suddenly gave Daniel a look to remind him what their mission was.

"What about you Col Carter?" If your father had accepted Origin he would have been healed of his cancerous affliction."

Daniel had to pull Sam back from attacking. Vala was getting personal and it was working towards her advantage to un-nerve SG1.

"You great warrior Teal'c, your father murdered, your wife Drey'auc died of a deceased symbiote. The Ori would not have permitted this to happen if Origin was in their lives."

Teal'c's raised his head higher as in anger, he mentally had to stop himself from attacking Vala or their plans would be in jeopardy.

"Col Mitchell, your father would have not approved of you dropping an explosive device, killing thousands of innocents. The Ori would have saved those innocents the pain of your mistake."

The Prior had read all their minds and was specifically picking out the most personal and painful memory of each team. She was relishing in the fact that she was making everyone nervous. Her mind powers were also causing the rest of the personnel on base to relieve their most painful memories. Col Mitchell realized Vala knew more about them than she let on and using it against them.

Col Mitchell realized what Vala was doing and gave a look to Daniel and Sam to get ready.

"Prior, what do you exactly want?"

"The Ori want you to accept Origin Col Mitchell, you and the rest of SG1 or earth will be punished and serve the Ori."

"Don't you mean forced to serve the Ori." Col Mitchell interjected.

"Why SG1 Prior?" Mitchell was stalling.

"The Ori have great interest in the Tau'ri, the Ancients saw fit to protect your galaxy and you must be purged of their evil influence and share any such knowledge of the Ancients with the Ori."

Col Mitchell motioned Daniel and Sam to activate the device.

Sam activated the device. It sounded a high frequency that affected only the Prior. Vala staggered forward and dropped her staff. She was trying to regain her stance but feel into unconsciousness.

"Quick Daniel, attach the device to her head or she will regain consciousness." Sam stated.

Sam motioned one of the soldiers with the stretcher.

"Take her to the infirmary and place her inside the enclosed both and restrain her."

"We need to hurry Daniel; we don't know how long this will restrain her."

"I'm right behind you. We need to keep her sedated once we get her there, this may give us some time to hopefully find out how to turn Vala back to normal."

Col Mitchell and Teal'c were right behind Sam and Daniel.

"Teal'c, keep everyone on high alert. Station some guards around the infirmary just in case."

The soldiers were finishing up restraining Vala to the bed in the infirmary. Sam entered and placed another frequency device to Vala's head. Sam wished Dr. Lam was here, she and Gen Landry had been evacuated with the rest of the personnel. Col Mitchell could not afford to lose Dr. Lam or the General in case they could not contain Vala. Gen Landry set up another headquarters off base to advice the President of SG1's plans about the Prior on earth.

Vala was still unconscious, Daniel was having mixed feelings. He wanted to save Vala and worried if they did convince her to help against the Ori, she may be destroyed.

"Sam; I wondered what did she mean by share the knowledge of the Ancients? And what did she mean protected by the Ancients? We have no knowledge they were protecting this galaxy. The only reason the Ori found out about us is the fact that Vala and I accidentally encountered an Ancient communicator that transported us to a distant galaxy populated by descendants of the Ancients."

"I don't know Daniel, there are a lot of questions we need answers to, but right now, we need to keep an eye on Vala. I'm hoping the inhibitor devices keeps the advance part of her brain dormant for right now. She's a danger to us all right now and she knows things, personal things that made me angry."

"I know Sam; I could of killed her just for the fact she was mocking me about, about Share'."

Col Mitchell and Teal'c walked in the infirmary.

"Sam, is that device keeping her out?"

"Yes sir." I think as long as we keep her sedated while under the influence of the device, we are in no present danger."

"Man, it was spooky the way she knew so much about our personal lives. I think we know now why they sent Vala. No one else would have affected us this way. Vala was one of us, and using that type of psychology would have kept us off balance. I'm going to check in with Gen Landry; Teal'c I need you with me, keep me posted about Vala, let me know if she's a threat."

"She still is one of us Cam, she just doesn't know it yet." Stated Sam.

"I know Sam, I know. You and Daniel do what ever it takes to get her back. Let's go Teal'c."

As Col Mitchell and Teal'c moved out of the infirmary, Daniel couldn't help but think; I've got to get her back, Vala we need you, we need you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A VILLAGE 100 YEARS PAST**

"Nauru Tok'ra we cannot let her die, all depends on her survival. We can remove the symbiote and still save her life." Whispered Aud Tok'ra.

"I know this Aud Tok'ra, we must free her from her bonds, they will kill her, and she cannot take much more of their punishment."

"It is agreed then; tonight after everyone is asleep we will rescue her and hide her until she is healed."

"Yes Nauru Tok'ra we cannot wait any longer, future generations must evolve."

Everyone in the village was asleep; the Tok'ra knew that Qetesh was weak from the constant beatings, burnings and cuts. Her host would not survive another day. The village had tortured her for days and hours on end. Qetesh would heal the host several times, but she was weakening and it took longer for the host body to heal.

Nauru had knocked the guard out. They entered the cell Qetesh was in, she was in bad shape. The village people had not seen that her wounds were not healing fast and did not treat her cuts and burns. Gently they removed her chains and carried her to a safe cave.

"Nauru Tok'ra will she be alright?"

"If her host is to survive, we must remove the simbiote; otherwise she has no chance to survive. Qetesh will be no more, but we can save the woman." She carries within her an ancient heritage that we must preserve at all cost. The time will come when others may seek her out and use her as a weapon. We must bury her secret Aud Tok'ra, let us begin."

**THE ORI SHIP PRESENT **

Adria was back on her ship meditating on what the Doci said. She had ordered her ship to move towards the Milky Way to check on Vala. She had received word from the Doci that her mother was to be captured and tortured for any information concerning the Tau'ri. Adria was impatient with her mother, she had tried in the past to convert her mother to Origin through peaceful persuasion, but Vala was stubborn. Adria decided to use her mother against her friends and spread Origin as a Prior. She conceived that her friends once seeing her as a Prior would try to save her and if she threatened earth even better.

Adria could not understand why Doci kept her in the dark about her mother's dormant abilities. She didn't know much about Vala except Tomin, Vala's husband found her and nursed her back to health. She only knew that the Ori used her to give birth to the Orici; her, but she did not have any information about why the Ori specifically picked her mother. Vala to her was inferior, no special abilities, other than talk a lot. What made her mother so special that they picked her out of all the galaxies? Adria would meditate on this more as the Ori ship neared the Milky Way.

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

_Pain, pain, her mind could only register pain. Images of light, dark moving through time, moving. Dying, sick, passing thru birth. Death, betrayed. Where are my brothers, my sisters, why am I alone? Why are they killing me? I did nothing to them. I have returned, they want to kill me; they do not know me. Run, run, never return, hide run away, can't hurt you, and can't hurt me again. Pain, pain, death, why, why are you hurting me? No more, no more, I don't know anything, I need you, where are you? Why have you abandoned me? I hate you, I hate you, you promised to protect me, protect me. They are killing me, they are killing me. Help me, help me, where are you?_

Daniel was in the infirmary keeping a close eye on Vala. Sam and him decided to monitor Vala's brainwaves to see if there was any increase in brain activity. The devices were doing the job of keeping Vala incapacitated until they could figure out a way to bring back Vala their friend.

Daniel thought he saw a fluctuation in Vala's brainwaves, but only for a second.

"What's wrong Daniel? Sam asked.

"I thought I saw a brief brainwave fluctuation in Vala, does the scan show any signs of her awakening?"

"No, not any that we should be concerned with. I don't want to increase the inhibitor frequency anymore than she could handle. We have never tried this on a Prior while unconscious and I don't know if this could harm her normal brain activity."

"I don't know Sam, I just want her to wake up and recognize who we are. I can't explain it, but I have a strong feeling that Vala is more dangerous than Adria could comprehend." I think that the Ori having been using Vala for a long, long time."

"I'll be back Sam, I got to do some quick research on Vala. I remember something; something important about what Vala said about a dream."


	7. Chapter 7

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Col Mitchell and Teal'c had reported to Gen Landry that they had the Prior under sedation. There were no other reports of the Ori attacking earth. Gen Landry wanted Col Mitchell to keep the Prometheus, Deadalus and Pegasus ships alert in orbit incase the Ori ships decided to launch a surprise attack.

"Gen Landry, I want to alert Gen O'Neill to what's happening here on base. I have a feeling we may need him if all hell brakes loose."

"He's already contacted me Col Mitchell; you know how he hates to be kept out of the loop of things, especially if it has to do with SG1."

"Yes Sir, I'll report if there is any change concerning the Prior."

"I know this is hard on all of you, us; do all you can Col to help Vala, Gen out."

"Copy that Sir, Col out."

"Teal'c?"

"Yes Col Mitchell."

"Like my grandmother used to say, something smells here boy."

"I am not aware of anything smelling in here, Col Mitchell."

"It's just an expression Teal'c, meaning some things aren't adding up."

"Why haven't the Ori started attacking earth? "And why is Vala the only Prior threatening us and earth?"

"I too, Col Mitchell have asked that question. There are no mass armies that have landed and I believe that is was too easy to subdue the Prior."

"I'm with you Teal'c, let's get back to the infirmary and check on our resident Prior."

"Indeed."

Daniel was back in his office, he was looking up a report that Col Mitchell had made concerning Vala taking over his body and reporting she became pregnant without the usual intimate contact. He mentions in the report Vala was quite adamant about that part. But Daniel remembers when Vala and he talked alone sometimes, she mentioned something about laying in bed and couldn't move and there were flames with a menacing face above her bed. He surmised that when Vala and he had arrived in Celestis, they were taken to see the Doci after Vala was resurrected from being burned alive. A particular memory that still made him shudder. He also remembered he was the only one allowed to see the "_Flames of Enlightenment_". For some reason the Doci would not allow Vala an audience. Is there a connection, he thought; between why they didn't allow Vala in, could the Ori be afraid of Vala? Why did they chose her to be the mother of the Orici?

Daniel had nothing but questions and no answers. He decided to return to the infirmary and help Sam with Vala.

Daniel was on his way when he caught up with Col Mitchell and Teal'c.

"Hey Col, just the man I want to see."

"Any change Daniel on Vala's condition?"

"Not that I'm aware of, I was headed back myself. I have a theory; I think there is a correlation between the Ori and Vala. I believe the Ori have been using Vala for a long time and I believe they may be afraid of her. I just haven't pieced together why?"

Teal'c interrupted.

"I have had a long belief that Vala Mol Doran is older than we have been led to believe. I find her knowledge vast; especially that she was once a host of the Gou'ald as I was. However, I am sustained from the Gou'ald's reliance by the drug Tretonin, Vala Mol Doran's symbiote was removed and she did not have the drug to contour Qetesh's influence."

"You know, Daniel interjected. "We never did analyze the entire DNA test given to Vala. I think that might give us a clue if there is anything in her blood other than Naqahdah. Let's get back to Sam and see what she thinks."

Just as Daniel, Col Mitchell and Teal'c were approaching the infirmary, all hell broke loose. The soldiers were thrown against the wall and knock out, the glass to the holding booth Vala was in shattered into thousands of pieces, Sam was thrown through the opening and hit the wall like the soldiers, there was a bright light emitting from where Vala was being held.

Daniel and Col Mitchell checked on the soldiers and Sam. She had several cuts and bruising but nothing serious. Teal'c grabbed a weapon from the fallen soldiers and stood ready to fire at Vala.

"Sam? Sam? Col Mitchell asked, Are you alright?

"No, but thanks for asking, Vala the Prior is awake."

As Daniel was about to ask what happened, Vala slowly came through the doorway. She had her staff back and her eyes were back to the milky look Priors emitted. But Sam noticed something different, the inhibitor devices were still attached to her head.

"Daniel, Look. The devices are still attached to her head. Why hadn't she thrown those off?

The Prior stood motionless as if she was searching her mind for something. She looked around the infirmary and then looked directly at SG1. She lifted her staff up and stomped the end of her staff to the floor. The building started to shake, then the ground, the ceiling and lights were falling around them.

"Get up, Now, Move everyone, get out of here, Teal'c shouted to the soldiers and his teammates."

"It's an earthquake, she made an earthquake inside the mountain, how is she able to do that? Daniel asked.

"I don't know? interjected Col Mitchell. "But she means business; she's going to bring headquarters down on our heads if we don't get out of here, Move!"

The soldiers all got to their feet and weapons; they were instructed by Teal'c to move out. Daniel, Sam, Col Mitchell were behind them, Teal'c was bringing up the rear.

"Walter?

"Yes, Col Mitchell?

"Tell all remaining personnel to evacuate immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

"All personnel, Emergency! Emergency! Evacuate! Evacuate!

All alarms were going off around the base. The soldiers were filing out of the mountain and evacuating all remaining personnel, as they were leaving, SG1 was cut off. The ground and the mountain were still shaking, but they were trapped inside the gate room.

"Something's wrong Col, we can't leave, were cut off."

"Well thanks for the update Dr. Jackson; anymore pertinent information you can give us?

Daniel was thinking, He sounds more and more like Jack everyday.

Sam interrupted. "I believe he means that Vala is blocking the way, she has trapped us so we are the only one's that can't get out."

"Oh, Sorry Jackson."

"It's Ok, Jack."

"What."

"Nothing; Anyway, I think something is wrong with Vala, we should be dead by now. She purposely is keeping us alive, she knows we can't stop her right now, but she hesitated for some reason, like she was looking up something in her mind; did you see it Sam, on her face?

"Yes, and she still has the Prior inhibitor devices attached to her head. I think something has changed in her mind. I don't know if it was the devices or her trying to get through to us, but something is definitely wrong."

Soon, the earthquake inside the mountain stopped. SG1 stood still waiting for what was going to happen next. The Prior Vala walked into the gate room. Teal'c and Col Mitchell readied their weapons. Vala just stood there, looking at them, not saying a word.

"What's she doing Daniel? Sam asked.

"Your guess is good as mine, Sam. Maybe she "_has"_ decided to kill us."

"Oh great Daniel, give her ideas."

"Silence! Vala shouted.

"She is coming. I feel her. She is coming, she will know as they know."

"Uh, Know what Prior? Col Mitchell asked.

"The Ori, Hallowed are the Ori. They know, they know; I am their Superweapon, I am Dakara. I am Dakara."


	8. Chapter 8

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

"I am Dakara, I am Dakara."

Daniel had heard that name before. He was trying to remember something that a Gou'ald had said.

"Superweapon, Superweapon, where have I heard that before"

Sam interjected. "Anubis Daniel; Anubis said something similar about the Ancients using a super weapon called Dakara."

"Ah, yes, that was one bad system lord, Col Mitchell interrupted. "I read your reports on him Sam. He nearly wiped out earth."

"Yes Col, Anubis nearly activated this so called superweapon on Dakara, if it wasn't for Daniel convincing Oma Desala to fight Anubis for all eternity, he might have succeeded."

"So what could this, so called superweapon do, Sam? Asked Mitchell.

"This superweapon was supposed to wipe out all life in the galaxy. If Vala is the Dakara, we are in big trouble. I can't understand how she is this Dakara? Why would the Ori use Vala for this purpose?

"God Sam, you can't be serious, Vala is the superweapon?

"Yes Col, If Vala is this weapon, then the Ori don't need to attack earth. They will just sit back and let Vala do their dirty work."

"But I don't understand Sam? Daniel asked. "How can she be a weapon, I thought it had to be in physical form?

"I don't know Daniel, somehow they made Vala the weapon and if my theory is correct, Vala has to have the ATA gene to be activated."

"Oh my God, I was right. Sam, I was just coming to see you about Vala's DNA test. I thought that she may have a dormant gene that's been activated. That means she is somehow related to the Ancients."

"Ok, I'm lost, said Col Mitchell. "I got the superweapon part, but related to Ancients, how?

Daniel further explained.

"There's a theory that the Ancients crossbreeded with humans on earth long ago and the humans evolved having then passed on the gene of the Ancients, ATA. It's believed the Ancients set in motion the first evolution of humanity."

"So you mean Vala is a descendant of the Ancients?

"Yes Col, that would explain why the Ori used Vala; knowing this, the Ori probably knew about this dormant gene and were afraid of Vala when we were transported to the planet of Celestis. I bet they were afraid the dormant gene may have been activated while in their presence, activating this superweapon and wiping the Ori entirely out of existence."

Vala suddenly stopped chanting. She looked up, if searching for someone.

"She's coming, she's coming, and I will not fail. I will vow, retribution, retribution for you all."

**ORI SHIP**

Adria was on the command center of her ship with the Prior. They had just entered the Milky Way galaxy. Adria sensed her mother, the feeling was overwhelming, she sensed un-adulterated power. It scared her for the first time in her existence. Adria sent her thoughts to Vala.

_Vala Prior is sense you are with the SG1 team, why haven't you destroyed them?_

Vala sensed Adria back, she replied with her thoughts.

_I'm waiting for you Orici, I'm waiting for you. _

_Then complete your task, destroy SG1 and all that inhabitants of earth. Now!_

There was no answer back from Vala.

_Did you hear me Vala Prior, destroy them all, lay waist to their planet._

Vala finally responded in thought.

_No Orici._

_What?_

_No Orici._

_How dare you not obey me. Destroy them, destroy them all._

_No Orici._

Adria was scared. No one had ever refused her command, she couldn't read Vala's mind. Something was blocking her power. She could feel someone probing her mind, she was terrified, she realized it was Vala.

_Stop Vala Prior. Stop, Stop probing my mind._

_No Orici. _

_I am Dakara, I am Dakara, you know I am the Superweapon for the Ori. _

_What? Stop, you are only an instrument for my destruction. Destroy SG1. _

_No Orici, I am Dakara you cannot stop me. I am no ones servant. The Ori know who I am. You cannot stop me. I serve only the Anqueetas. _

_You Orici, will obey me! _

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell noticed Vala had stopped speaking to them directly and was looking upward with her milky eyes shut. The wondered what was next. Vala looked dangerous just standing there. Her staff was glowing, but she made no movement to attack them.

"I wonder what's she doing? Asked Daniel.

"She may be communicating with someone, whoever or whatever it is, Vala looks intense. Did you notice her staff keeps glowing brighter?

Sam answered back. "I don't like this, something's up.

"Indeed" Teal'c responded.

Sam continued. "Col I think we bet----

Before Sam could finish, Vala's staff stopped glowing and she looked directly at all of SG1.

"The Orici has arrived, she is here, I will not fail, retribution to them all. Retribution for the _Anqueetas._

Daniel slowly approached Vala.

Col Mitchell called to Daniel. "Stop, Jackson?

"No, it's alright Col. Anqueetas is the ancient language of the Ancients.

"Prior? What do you mean retribution? Retribution to who or whom?

Vala looked at Daniel for a minute and the rest of the team. They didn't know what was going to happen next. Vala looked royally pissed off.

"Retribution for the Ori, Retribution for all that is past. We are abandoned, I must correct what once was. We were driven out, the Ori have betrayed us. Retribution, Retribution for all."


	9. Chapter 9

**SGI HEADQUARTERS**

The SG1 team could not believe what they were hearing. This Prior, Vala was about to destroy the Ori. But they also believe that the Prior Vala was also talking about punishment for them also.

Daniel was curious; he wanted to find out more about why Vala was chosen to be this weapon.

"Prior Vala, may I call you Vala?

Vala did not answer.

"Ok; anyway, Prior; when you say retribution to the Ori and all of us why, what do you mean?

"Terra, Terra, retribution for Terra."

"What does she mean Terra, Jackson? Col Mitchell asked.

"Terra was believed to be the first colony or first empires occupied by the Ancients, it's also believed to be were they built the _Astria Porta,_ the first Stargate. Terra was believed that some unknown plague wiped most of them out. The same plague, mysteriously introduced by the Ori Priors on earth and other planets for non believers. It's said some of the Ancients tried to flee through the Stargate and go back in time to restart their civilization and they were going to use a device called the Superweapon."

Sam interrupted.

"So, why now, why use Vala as a superweapon? It doesn't make any sense."

Daniel continued.

"Sam, don't you see. The Ori wanted to use Vala a descendent of the Ancients to wipe out their own. If you technically speaking; wipe out your old enemy using an innocent, then you can recreate your own Ori Universe. I believe that the Ori new for centuries the Ancients had descendents, but could not find them. When Vala and I were transported to Celestis, they had no ideal until we showed up, were these descendents were located. Then, Bingo! Jackpot, guess who's knocking at our galaxy and here's a plus; she carries the dormant DNA, ATA to activate the superweapon, Dakara.

"But I don't get it, how does Adria play into all this, she's the one that turned Vala into a Prior." Col Mitchell stated. "How could she have known that her mother was the superweapon?

"I don't think Adria even knew, I believe that the Ori or the "_Flames of Enlightenment" _used Adria to carry out their genocidal plan. I think they knew she was going to turn her mother into a Prior, thus unleashing the ATA gene. But I think their little plan is backfiring. I think the Ancients were looking for the Ori's "_Flames of Enlightenment" _to punish the Ori for trying to wipe the Ancients out with a plague on Terra."

"So Daniel it's like two can play that game except on a higher plain of existence."

"Yes, Col, they did not expect Vala to have her own mind, so to speak, you might say she's a rogue Prior".

Vala turned and closed her milky eyes, she said nothing then turned to face SG1.

"We must go now, the Ori await. You will travel with me. The Orici is waiting, we must go."

Daniel looked at Vala, everyone was curious at what she meant?

"We must go, Come!"

SG1 was suddenly on the Ori Ship with Vala the Prior. Adria and the other Prior were stalk still.

"Prior! Ordered Vala; make way to Celestis, I command you."

"Yes, Prior Vala."

Vala turned around and addressed SG1.

"Children of _Anqueetas._ Vala stated. "We travel to Celestis, make comfortable yourselves, all is well, retribution will be soon. You will see the past made whole again. They will be punished, I am Dakar, they will become no more."

Vala turned to address Adria.

"Orici, you will escort the children of _Anqueetas_ to their chambers until they are called again. Remain with them until I request your presence."

"Yes, Prior Vala."

The SG1 team was becoming nervous, not only was Adria under Vala's control, they were being taken to Celestis, the main city for the Ori. They knew this was way over their heads, but could do nothing. Daniel, Sam, Col Mitchell and Teal'c were escorted to a large spacious chamber by Adria. Adria stood guard over them. She was totally under Vala's control.

Daniel finally stated what everyone was thinking.

"Guys, this is too weird, Adria is escorting us through a Ori ship. Vala is in charge. We are going to see the Ori destroyed, possible us with them and there's nothing we can do to stop Vala. Anyone have any suggestions?

There was a long pause, no one said anything, finally Col Mitchell spoke.

"Well kids were on the Good ship Lollipop, It's been a long day and I'm hungry and tired. Lets sleep on this and call the doctor in the morning."

With that, no one said anything, they knew he was right, they finally stowed their gear and laid back to think about, if this is the end to all of them and the galaxy.

Daniel had one thing on his mind. I've got to try and reach Vala, I know she's in there somewhere. We won't leave you behind this time Vala. I know you are there, I've got to try and reach you. I care too much to lose you and my friends. Until Celestis, until tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**CITY OF CELESTIS**

The Doci was in meditation when he was awakened by the _Flames of Enlightenment._

**_Awaken, Doci, Awaken. We have a disturbance. Awaken._**

"Hallowed are the Ori. What is your bidding Ori?"

_**The Dakara has awakened before her time. She is on a path to our destruction.**_

"Yes, Ori, what is your bidding?

**_We must stop her at all cost. Dakara must not be allowed to enter our city. She must be stopped. Summon all those who are loyal to the Ori. Stop her from our destruction._**

"Yes Ori, it will be done.

Doci summoned all the Priors on Celestis. Their plan to destroy the lost Ancients had backfired. They had to stop the Dakara at all cost; their existence in the galaxy was in jeopardy.

"Priors we have a common enemy. The Dakara was one of us; she is on a course to our destruction. Summon all loyal to the Ori, summon all ship in our Armada and thru out the galaxy. Dakara must be stopped. Your sacrifice will be your final path to enlightenment. Destroy all who threaten the Ori. Hallowed are the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori."

**ORI SHIP**

The Ori ship was headed towards the city of Celestis with determination. Vala the Prior was steadfast on her mission to destroy the Ori. Vala had knowledge of the Ancients of Terra. Terra was nearly wiped from existence by a mysterious plague; she had memories of their people dying horribly,in constant pain; their bitter enemies the Ori wanting to destroy them because of their beliefs. Those that were left behind, they had to hide what was left of their civilization. They would have their retribution. They have found them, they will die.

Daniel was restless; his teammates had already fallen asleep. He had to see Vala; As much as he wanted to see the Ori destroyed, the destruction of the entire galaxy may mean the end of his world, his friends and Vala. He had to reach Vala; he had seen her die, just like Share'. This was worse, Vala was being used again he thought; this time by the Ori as their Superweapon. He was sure they would not survive this time. Vala was on a suicide mission to destroy the Universe and she was taking them all with her.

This was madness, he had to get through to Vala, and he cared very, very much about her. Adria had done this to her, he had to admit it, that they may need Adria's help. That sent shivers down Daniels spine. Adria was hell bent on destroying SG1, earth and him. But she had turned her own mother into a Prior to exact punishment on her friends. He had to convince Vala this was pure madness, he had to save her, and he had to try.

Vala Prior was meditating in the command center. Other images were strangely running through her mind. She remembered running, falling, she had to find SG1; their faces were burned in her memory, why must she find them? She remembered, pain, pain, loss, abandonment; torture, torn from a safe existence. Her mind turned back to her mission; Retribution, retribution for Terra, for Terra.

Daniel arrived at the command center. He needed to speak to Vala; he had to get through the Prior.

"Vala; I mean Prior."

"Yes, child of _Anqueetas_?

"I need to know if you remember anything past Terra?

"I do not understand what you speak of child of _Anqueetas?_

"Do you remember anything about us, SG1, me, Sam, Col Mitchell or Teal'c?

"I was sent to destroy you, all of you, that was my mission, that's what I remember."

"No, what do you remember, before you became the Superweapon? Before becoming a Prior?

Vala hesitated, she was trying to remember.

"What do you mean child of _Anqueetas_? You talk in endless riddles."

"I mean do you remember who 'You are?

Vala said nothing.

"I'll tell you who you are, you were not Dakara yet, you are Vala Mol Doran, you are still a member of SG1, you were once taken over by a Gou'ald name Qetesh, she was a symbiote; it was removed by the Tok'ra and died. The Tok'ra saved you from being stoned to death by your own village, you survived and became a thief, and then you came to us. You were transported along with me to the city of Celestis by a Ancient communication device and possessed the body of one of the residents of the city. You were judged to be a non-believer and burned to death; you were resurrected by a Prior of Celestis. You have been thru terrible things in your life, but you became a member of our team, you were; are our trusted friend. We care about you, I—I care about you very much. We saw you recently die on the planet Gendi, the Priors soldiers took you from us Vala, they took your life; but they didn't take your soul Vala, they didn't take your soul."

Vala stood saying nothing. She wanted to remember, she wanted to remember this mans face, she could only feel pain, the pain of losing something, she didn't know what. She starred at Daniel a few minutes and then reverted back to being Prior Vala. She was Dakara and nothing in this Universe would stop her from destroying the Ori.

* * *

_Author Note: If a little choppy sorry, was half asleep when I wrote this, the next chapter will be better. Time for bed. _


	11. Chapter 11

**ORI SHIP**

Daniel returned to his chambers were the rest of his teammates were still sleeping. Adria was still watching over them like some android. Daniel was not giving up, he figured when his friends were awake he would consult them on a plan to stop Vala from destroying the Universe. He looked at Adria and almost felt sorry for her, she wanted to use Vala and thought turning her into a Prior would exact her evil plan. My have the mighty have fallen he thought, but he needed to see if Adria could speak without Vala Prior knowing.

"Adria, Adria, can you speak freely?

"Yes Dr. Jackson, I am aware of what's going on."

"So, why haven't you tried to stop your mother? It's a little different when the shoe is on the other foot, huh?

Adria just looked at Daniel perplexed.

"I mean you're not in power anymore your evilness."

"This is only temporary Dr. Jackson, you and I have unfinished business, this is just a minor setback, my mother will see the truth in what she is doing and not destroy the Ori. We cannot be defeated, we are the Ori."

"Yes, yes, you keep believing that Ori stuff, it doesn't seem to be working in your best interest right now does it. Vala has control of this ship, you and all the; so called army at her disposal. So I'd say she's holding all the Ori cards."

"You are so smug right now Dr. Jackson, but once we reach the outer galaxy to Celestis, mother will have more to deal with than she realizes."

"What do you mean more to deal with?

"Do you honestly think that the Doci on Celestis would allow mother to just enter the Ori city and destroy them? They will do everything in their power to stop her and they "will" destroy her, along with you and your so called friends."

"Oh, and my little dog too. Remember Adria, she's all seeing, all knowing, I do believe she's counting on attacks. She had read your mind and controlled you, what makes you think she can't control the Ori or whatever they may try to throw at her. I can tell, you are afraid of her, otherwise you would not take this laying down."

"I am not afraid Dr. Jackson, it's you that should be afraid, your world will be destroyed if she releases Dakara. All that you hold so dear will be utterly obliterated."

"Well that's two for the par."

"I mean, that goes for your so called Ori too."

"No, Dr. Jackson, the Ori will stop her, she is no threat to their enlightenment."

"Uh Huh, you keep thinking that deary, mother has a whole new bag."

Daniel left Adria standing watch. He realized that Adria had no ideal how powerful Vala Prior had become. He sensed that Adria was more afraid than she let on. She wasn't sure the Ori could stop her mother, which alone made him fear for his world as well. He could see Vala was trying to remember, he had confused her about who she really was. If he could continue to pound her with memories of her past, maybe she would let go of her total destruction mode. He had to wake his friends; maybe they could come up with something, anything.

"Hey guys, Sam, Col Mitchell, Teal'c come on wake up."

"Wha, what, what Daniel, what is it? Sam was yawning trying to wake up.

Col Mitchell spoke up. "What's wrong now Jackson, we not getting there fast enough for you, I swear, I'll turn this ship around."

"Ha Ha, very funny Sir."

"I thought so."

Teal'c interjected.

"Daniel is there something wrong, are you not resting well?

"No, No, you guys aren't seeming to grasp the severity of trouble we are in; Vala is going to wipe the Universe out, not just the Ori, the entire galaxy, we have to do something, we don't have much time."

"Well I'm open for suggestions Dr. Jackson." Stated Col Mitchell. "Your girlfriend the Prior is hell bent on destroying the Ori, and if Adria can't stop her right now, what the hell you suggest we do?

"I don't know exactly and she's not my girlfriend, technically."

"Well that's comforting."

Sam couldn't help thinking, the Col sounds more and more like Jack everyday, I wonder if it's done by Osmosis?

"Well" Sam stated. "I have a theory; I think Vala became more powerful when we used the brain inhibitor on her, I think it enhanced her mind, more than stopped her from using parts of her controlled higher brain power. Remember we never have encountered a female Prior before and it may have had a reverse effect."

Daniel responded. "Yes, I think you right Sam, I think that's why she has not thrown off the devices to her head. I think they are essential for her massive power and believe this awakened her dormant Ancestral gene. This also may prove to our advantage."

"How so Daniel? Teal'c interjected.

"I was on the command center earlier with Vala or Prior or whatever, anyway; Vala seemed to be remembering things, us; she kept saying she had us, SG1 in her memory. She said that her mission was to destroy us all, SG1, but she didn't, I think she remembers some part of who we are or what we mean to her. I mean why hasn't she just killed us right out? She has the power to do it, why is she taking us with her? I think she remembers us, and is protecting us."

"I think we all have had that question floating around. Why is she taking us with her? I can't see her wanting us to watch her wipe out the Ori as her sole reason for taking us along on this one way trip." Col Mitchell stated.

Teal'c answered. "I too, Col Mitchell have also wonder this. Could it be that because the Tau'ri are related or the children of the Anqueetas, as she continues to state, that she is being protective of you so than you may witness your enemies destruction?

Sam answered. "I don't know Teal'c but; I do believe that Vala will not survive being the Superweapon. I believe she knows she will die with her enemy, as far as us, it's a mystery."

Adria was listening intently. She was also wondering why her mother had not destroyed SG1 and still taken them aboard the ship? Suddenly Adria stiffened; her mind was being probed again. Her thoughts were being forced.

_Orici, come to me. Now!_

_Yes, Vala Prior, as you command._

Adria was leaving the chamber. Daniel and everyone looked up to see her leave, they decided to follow. The chamber doors closed behind Adria and they would not open for them.

"Damn, Col Mitchell stated. "Looks like mommie dearest wants to see Adria only."

"Well" stated Sam. "I guess we are all along for the ride and just have to sit and wait, and before you say anything Daniel, yes sit and be patient for once, sit." Motioning towards Daniel.

"Ok, Ok, Sam, doesn't mean I like it though."

"I thought you would see it my way."

Sam put her hand up to stop Daniel from saying anything. Then looked at Col Mitchell and Teal'c and gave them, don't say anything look. They too sat down and waited.

**Ori Command Center**

_I am here, Vala Prior._

"You can speak directly to me Orici. I want you to see what the Dakara plans to do to the Ori."

"Speak Orici; I do not hinder you to speak your mind freely."

"You cannot destroy the Ori, they will stop you. The Doci of Celestis will not allow you to stop Origin."

Vala just starred back at Adria, Adria took a step back, seeing the power behind those milky eyes.

"Do you know why the Doci did not allow you to know who or what I was to become?

"The Doci has the power of enlightenment, he does not answer to me, I trust in his wisdom."

"As what I expected you to say Orici."

"You are but a pawn in their plan to spread Origin. They are false, murders of the Terra civilization. The Ori mean to wipe out those that threaten them or non believers of Origin."

"They only wish to spread enlightenment to all those who have received evil instruction from the past. They only want to save those non believers from themselves and accept Origin, the way to peace and prosperity."

"Then why do they destroy throughout the galaxy? Is not their enlightenment not enough to suffice?"

"I do not question their means only that the non believers must be saved from themselves; they are misguided and must be brought into the flames of enlightenment."

"The _Flames of Enlightenment_ only feed off the energy of others. They do not enlighten anyone. There is no ascension from them, only death. They use and destroy anything that gets in their path; they blind and manipulate those that cannot see the truth, loyal only to a lie. Do you know why I am Dakara?

Adria hesitated to answer, the Prior seem to become angrier each moment she spoke about the Ori, quite anger, but Adria could feel her anger in waves.

"No, Prior Vala, I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"Orici, you were only a tool for their use. The Ori needed to find the Ancients that they tried to eliminate through a plague. A plague that was mysteriously introduced to Terra, the first civilization colonized with humans. When the Ancients of Terra refused to accept Origin; the Ori had means to introduce a plague upon us, they realized we were a threat to their thinking and tried to wipe us out. Some ancients escaped through the Astria Porta to exact revenge on the Ori. The Ancients of Terra created the Superweapon Dakara to re-create life in the Terra galaxy to stop the Ori from ever spreading the plague to other galaxies."

Vala stopped as if remembering a time long past. She continued.

"Once the weapon was used, all those left would have ascended and brought back to life to begin again a new civilization without the Ori interfering. However there were some Ancients from Terra that escaped to other worlds in the same galaxy and had descendents that would someday rise up using the Superweapon Dakara. It was decided that the plague had left enough death and the Superweapon would be used when the time came, so the Terra galaxy was hidden from the Ori and well as other galaxies. The Ori could not find us or our descendents and we had peace. Then we were found, and it was beginning again, but the Ori decided they would wait, they would produce their own descendent and release Dakara on their old enemies the Ancients."

"I don't understand, what has that to do with me or you?

"You are the descendent of the Ori; I am the descendent from the Ancients. Our combined genes produce the Dakara, I am Dakara. They used me to produce Orici, you were there weapon, you made me who I am, you were the key and the Ori deceived you well. But they did not know that the Dakara has one mind, one intent, to destroy the Ori. When you made me what I am; Prior, it unleashed the dormant gene in me. You were to die with me when I destroyed the Terra galaxy, the now Milky Way galaxy, were the descendents were hidden, the Tau'ri; the Ori needed the Orici to be destroyed so the Dakara could never be used against them ever."

"I do not believe you, Origin is peace, fulfillment, they need no weapon such as the Dakara."

"You forget Orici, I can read your mind, I know the Doci kept this from you. They were afraid if you found out, that you would not accept to being their sacrifice. What better way to spread Origin, if their Orici died and ascended to further their message."

Adria was confused. She could not accept that she was being used for this purpose. She thought how could the Ori know that she would turn her mother into a Prior? Why would the Ori sacrifice her, their Orici? She was spreading Origin, she was their loyal servant, she had been given power to destroy the non believers, their enemies. She felt what the Prior was telling her had some truth, but she could not accept that her mother was more powerful than her, that she should be the one that was more powerful; she was from Ori, her mother was just what she made her. It was her that gave her mother this power, not some dead Ancients.

"I read your mind Orici, it betrays you. I am Dakara, the Ori and you will be no more and I am retribution."

Vala the Prior closed her eyes she sensed something.

"Feel them Orici, they come, they all come for retribution. They seek enlightenment thru death, see Orici, the Ori ships come, come Ori, come meet your death."

I am Dakara, I am Death.


	12. Chapter 12

**ORI SHIP**

Daniel and SG1 were waiting in their chambers when the side panels in their chambers rose. What they saw through the viewers made them all gasp at the same time.

"Oh my God, Vala what have you brought us into? Daniel stated.

"There's no way we can survive this." Interjected Sam.

The Col interrupted. "This is madness, pure madness."

"Indeed." Teal'c stated.

Everyone in the chamber was aghast. The ship had opened its windows to reveal an Armada of Ori ships. Thousand upon thousands of Ori ships as far as the eye could see. They could see the ships were fast approaching to intercept Vala's ship. Several ship's were about to attack directly. They hoped Vala knew what she was doing.

**ORI COMMAND CENTER**

Suddenly all of SG1 was on the Ori command center with Vala Prior and Adria. Vala had transported the team straight to the command center.

Daniel spoke first.

"Man, I hate it when she does that."

"I'm with you on that. The Col stated.

Vala stood motionless, staring into the viewer at the Armada. Adria was moving away from her mother.

"Come, come, come and meet your death Ori. I am Dakara, retribution, retribution. You cannot escape me now; you will see why I am Dakara."

Hundreds of Ori ships swung around to flank Vala's ship. Vala's staff started to glow a bright red. She held in out in front of the viewer. The ships literally blew apart; she was tearing a path thru them like tissue paper. Nothing was hitting her ship. Every attempt of the ships to fire on her was met with a fire power a thousand times the mass. She made a straight path straight at them. SG1 could not believe their eyes. The ships were being torn apart as Vala's ship reached them. Some were falling out of space, stopping and then explode. It was a non stop assault on Vala's ship, they were relentless.

The firepower of the other ships bounced off the hull like feathers. Vala was merciless, no ship escaped her wrath. Daniel and the rest was wondering how long would this assault continue? How long could Vala the Prior keep this up? Her powers seem to increase each time there was an assault. Adria tried not to show the shear terror of her mother's power, but she was envious that she did not posses this power. Vala was allowing Adria to read her mind, she knew the Orici did not understand what she was capable off, Vala was enjoying this.

To Daniel, Sam, Col Mitchell and Teal'c, the attacks seemed like hours. They had seen ships in battle in space before, but nothing ever like this. It was unnatural how Vala's ship wreaked havoc on anything approaching her. These ships were on a suicide mission to stop Vala, but they were outmatched, deadly outmatched.

Vala seemed like she was in a trance, but she keep up the counter attacks.

"That is right Ori, come to me. You will exist no more. See Orici; this is your enlightenment, the Ori are a lie. They have no power over Dakara, this is of their own making, they cannot escape me."

The Ori ships continued to attack Vala's ship. To SG1 there were just too many. They thought this was it for them. There was no escaping this madness.

Suddenly Vala's eye's jerked open. Her staff was still glowing red.

"Enough, I tire of this, be gone!"

Just as Vala Prior spoke, all of the thousands of ship in space exploded at the same time. Everyone aboard gasped. The Ori ships were gone, all of them, nothing was left, nothing.

"I am Dakara, retribution, retribution. I come for you Flames of Lies, I come for you. You are what you made me. I am retribution." Ori of Celestis, I come for you next. I come for you."

Vala's staff stopped glowing and then Vala turned towards Adria. Adria stepped back towards the wall, as if expecting to be destroyed. And then Vala looked at SG1. She starred at SG1 for a long time, not saying anything. Then she raised her staff and they were back in their chambers with Adria.

They were still in shock at what they had just witnessed. Vala the Prior had obliterated the entire Ori Armada with a word.

Col Mitchell finally spoke. "My God, what just happened? I have never in my life witnessed such mass destruction, not even by the Ori." We have got to stop her, she's gone mad; she's not going to stop until she destroys the Universe."

Teal'c spoke. "Col Mitchell, I am at loss for words, but, I do not believe we can stop this Prior."

"No, Teal'c there has to be a way. Sam stated. "We just have to come up with something, she can read our minds, we have to distract her to get those inhibitor devices off her head."

"No"

Sam turned around to hear Daniel again.

"What, what do you mean no Daniel, you saw what she is capable of. We have to stop her, I think we may have to……..

Before she could finish, Daniel spoke again.

"No, there has to be another way. Vala is one of us, I can reach her, I know I can."

"Daniel it's not possible, she is no longer Vala, she is Dakara, the Superweapon, the Ancients were going to use this type of Superweapon to wipe out the Ori originally, now it's loose in Vala. She has to be stopped at all cost Dr. Jackson." The Col stated.

"No, I'll make her listen. Why would she take us with her if she wanted to destroy us? Just now before she whisked us away; she hesitated, I think she feels guilt that we witnessed what she did. Does that sound like someone insane? We all at one time wanted the Ori destroyed, and now she is capable of it, but now we want to destroy Vala; how does that make any sense?

Col Mitchell spoke up.

"Dr. Jackson; Daniel, we all want Vala back, well some of us." Motioning towards Adria. "But Daniel, she wants to destroy the Ori and the Universe with it. I can't tell you why she has not destroyed us yet, or why we are even alive after what we just witnessed. But you can't deny she cannot go on this path of destruction without destroying herself. It's like she's programmed and no one can shut her down."

"Programmed, programmed. Sam, Sam, do you still have the frequency to those devices? Daniel asked.

"Yes, where there always at, in my head."

"Can you reprogram the frequency and perhaps shut her down, I mean the devices?

"I think so, but what do you think that will do?

"It may be our only chance, but I believe if we reprogram the devices frequency; we may be able to stop her power and turn her back into an ordinary Prior. If we do; Adria could turn her back to her normal self."

Adria looked up at Daniel.

"You are not serious Dr. Jackson. Why would I help you? There is no limit to my mothers powers, I have felt her mind, she can destroy us all without even blinking. She would read my mind anyway before I even came close to stopping her."

Daniel continued.

"Oh, that's what I want her to do, read your mind. I have a plan and it's all we've got. Either try or die, and I don't think you want to die Adria, not if you think you can take away your mother's power. What do you say your evilness.?

"Quit calling me that."

Adria had no choice, Adria thought. She knew she was going to die, but if she had a chance to take away her mother's power and make it hers then she would have to work with these inferior Tau'ri.

"All right Dr. Jackson, I will listen to your plan, but if this works you are on my list first to die."

"Well it's settled, we don't have much time. Daniel stated. "We have to work fast, here's my plan."


	13. Chapter 13

**CITY OF CELESTIS**

The Doci was summoned by the _Flames of Enlightenment_. The Ori had felt the destruction of its Armada ships. Now they were prepared to put their full energy into stopping the Superweapon Dakara.

**_Doci, Doci hear us._**

"Yes, Ori, what is your bidding?"

**_Have the full Ori army stand ready. Dakara must not be allowed near our city. We will meditate on the destruction of this Prior. She must not be allowed into our Sanctuary._**

"Yes Ori, It will be done. Our armies are already awaiting the Dakara's arrival. She must exit the ship in order to enter the city. She will not survive Ori. Hallowed are the Ori."

_**Hallowed are the Ori.**_

The armies of the Ori were massive; there were thousand upon thousands of soldiers. The Ori ships by order of the Doci left all their armies on Celestis before encountering the Dakara. The Doci understood this would be the test of their ultimate power. The Doci would not believe that this Superweapon Dakara could defeat them. The Ori was pure energy, gathered for millennia against all those who were non believers. This approaching weapon of destruction was an abomination in their eyes. The Dakara will die.

The _Flames of Enlightenment were_ in meditative thought.

**_Dakara is more powerful than would could have ever imagined. She had the capability to wipe our entire Armada to nothing. We must overcome her. She must be made to serve the Ori. The Dakara blocks our thoughts, we have tried to reach her, and she does not hear us. We will make her hear us. She travels with the Tau'ri; we will make an example for all time of these non believers. The Orici can not hear us. Her mind is blocked to our intentions. We cannot allow this Superweapon to enter out Sanctuary. Our flames must never be extinguished. Hallowed are the Ori, Hallowed are the Ori. Hallowed are the Ori._**

**ORI SHIP**

Vala Prior was meditating on the command center. Her thoughts continued to see memories of the SG1 team. She remembers running, running, falling, blackness, light, pain, massive pain. Adria, Priors, soldiers all around her, pain, pain, loss, the feeling of being safe, gone. Pain, pain, running, running, falling, SG1, SG1. The faces of Daniel, Sam, Mitchell, and Teal'c, she remembered a mission, to destroy, to destroy. No running, running, falling, pain, pain her name Vala, Vala being called in anguish. Vala, Vala, No, get Vala. No! No! 'I am Dakara, I am Dakara, and the Ori must die. Vala stopped meditating, they were soon reaching Celestis.

"I Come Ori, your armies will not harm me, they will not stop me from retribution; your time has come. Retribution, retribution; I am Dakara, I am your death. Welcome me with open arms; I will be your end."

**SHIP CHAMBERS **

Adria was listening to Daniels plan to stop Vala Prior. She stopped and looked thru the viewer.

"We are slowing Dr. Jackson, we are nearing Celestis; your plan had better work or you die, all of you."

"You just do your end, your evil……….

"I mean; Adria, we will do ours. Now everyone get ready. This has got to work."

Col Mitchell, Teal'c and Sam were preparing to put Daniels plan in action, they knew they only had one shot to stop Vala or die trying.

Daniel looked towards Adria.

"Now Adria, call her."

Adria used her mind to contact Vala Prior.

_Prior Vala? Prior Vala? I wish to speak with you about the Ori. I must understand why do you wish to destroy me? The Tau'ri wishes to know more of the Anqueetas before they die; surely you cannot deny us this?_

Vala did not answer Adria for several minutes.

Suddenly, Adria and SG1 were on the command center with Vala Prior.

Daniels chimed in. "I'm starting to get use to being whisked away; it doesn't give me a headache anymore."

Vala looked at SG1 and back at Adria. She was studying something in Adria's mind.

"Yes, Orici, I must destroy you with the Ori. This you already know. Know this I too will be destroyed, this must be. The Ori will not share the galaxy with non believers; this was their intentions in the making for millennia. It is their time for their destruction. No more will they exist; you and I must continue this path. I am Dakara, I am …………… I am…………I……………

While Adria kept Vala distracted, Sam had moved over to a console panel and was hiding her intentions. Sam sent an alternate frequency to the devices on Vala's head. Daniel, Teal'c and Col Mitchell were hiding her actions. It was enough distraction to allow them to move around with out being sensed.

Vala was stopping in mid sentence, she began to sway, and she stepped away from Adria and looked at SG1. She was about to raise her staff towards Adria. Adria felt she regained her mind back. She threw her mother against the wall. Vala slowly slid down the wall, her staff was still glowing, but a flicker of light was all it would produce. Daniel ran in front of Vala.

"Stop Adria, she can't hurt you."

"I didn't say I wouldn't hurt her."

Adria threw Daniel and the rest of the team against the wall, they couldn't move. She menancly walked towards Vala. She began to throw Vala around the room and against the consoles, she hung her in the air and choked her until she almost passed out and threw her to the ships floor. Vala was bleeding, but she still held onto her Prior staff. Adria was so busy trying to do harm to Vala she forgot this fact. She threw Vala up against the wall next to Daniel.

"Did you think Dr. Jackson that I would forget what my mother was going to do to me; she was going to destroy me along with the Ori. Do you know what really happened to her after my Prior killed her on that little planet? Then let me enlighten you."

Adria laughed.

"After I ordered my Priors to kill my mother, I had her brought up to my ship, I resurrected her and asked her nicely to join us or die. She refused and I was going to kill her right there and then, but the Doci would not allow this, so they instructed me gather some information from her and use any means necessary to get it. They wouldn't tell me what information they wanted but I didn't care. You know what I did then Dr. Jackson, huhm?

Daniel was seething. "No, but I'm sure your "dying" to tell us.

"That right Dr. Jackson, you will be dying, but first let me finish my story. I had my army torture my dear mother for hours, and when she still would not give me any information, I had my Prior's torture her also. She was a sight; cuts, burns, you could hear her screams all through the corridors. It was just so heavenly. And then you know what Dr. Jackson? "I" tortured her. She couldn't believe her own daughter would cause her more pain and suffering." She was still so stubborn. I was angry, I couldn't kill her again, but then I came up with this brilliant ideal. I would just make her a Prior, send her to earth and wipe you all out, oh! And the added plus would be, she would kill all of SG1 first, wipe out earth and then I would make her serve me forever as a Prior. I just wanted you all to know that before I kill you all. Thanks so much for sharing your plan with me."

Adria turned back to her mother and stood her up.

"Now mother, I will redeem myself before the Ori, I will make you pay for wiping out our Armada and trying to kill me. I will rebuild our fleet and you will lead them to earth's destruction. And I promise you mother; I will make you pay for what you cost the Ori."

Adria raised her hands, she was about to kill Daniel and his friends and she stopped cold. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move and then Daniel, Sam, Mitchell and Teal'c were able to move from the wall. They looked at Adria and then Vala. Vala's staff was glowing blue; she slowly began to move towards Adria, her eyes were milky white again. Then her staff began to turn red.

I am Dakara; you will not harm the children of Anqueetas. They are the children of the future. You will not harm them Orici, I am Dakara."

Daniel turned and looked at Sam confused.

"I—I thought that you changed the frequency Sam? She, Vala lost her powers. How, How?"

"It must have been temporary Daniel, I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry."

Col Mitchell answered. Don't any of you be sorry. We tried, it was a good plan; as my grandmother would say; the jig is up, you both done well. I couldn't be proud of you any more than that. It's been a pleasure serving as your commander. See you all in the next life."

"I too am proud as a warrior to serve under you Col Mitchell, Samantha and Daniel. You are my friends and I will remember you fought well."

Sam commented. "I will miss you all, I wish Jack was here. Not to die, but just say goodbye."

Daniel turned to all of his friends, his teammates and just hugged them.

Vala Prior was watching them, she remembered something about this human reaction, and she starred hard. She looked at Adria and then back at them and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Daniel.

"Daniel?"


	14. Chapter 14

**ORI SHIP**

Daniel turned to all of his friends, his teammates and just hugged them.

Vala Prior was watching them, she remembered something about this human reaction, and she starred hard. She looked at Adria and then back at them and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked at Daniel.

"Daniel?"

Daniel, Sam, Col Mitchell and Teal'c all turned towards Vala at the same time.

"Daniel, Daniel, I---I, wheeeeer.

"No, I cant, No, Dakara, Dakara, must destroy, caaaaaaaaaaant."

Daniel tried to reach for Vala. She stepped back from him and gazed back to Adria.

"No, no, cannot harm them. Children of Anqueetas, No! You will not harm them, No, No, Orici, Orici, you must not harm them."

Vala was holding her head. She was looking at Adria, she was still bleeding from her ears and nose. Adria had injured Vala from throwing her around the ship. She was trying to process protecting SG1. Her head was pounding, she could only think about not harming SG1. Her mind was slowly processing destroying the Ori.

Daniel kept moving towards Vala, he was trying to help her. Vala continued to move away from Daniel, she kept seeing images of running, falling, pain, pain. The Orici gave her pain. The Orici gave her pain, pain, blackness, pain. Suddenly Vala swung around and looked directly at Adria. Her staff begins to glow red again. Adria was thrown against the ship walls hard. Adria was in pain; she was screaming and holding her head.

Daniel shouted at Vala.

"Vala, Vala, stop, stop your killing her. Stop; please Vala Prior, please she is your daughter, stop!"

"No, Orici, you would harm the children of Anqueetas, you would harm me? You would kill me? I am Dakara, you will die Orici. Your retribution comes, we have arrived. See Orici, Celestis, Celestis, I come for you Ori. You will harm the children of Anqueetas no more."

Daniel in one instance saw Vala if even for a minute, they all did. For one brief moment, they thought they had their friend back.

Vala let Adria fall to the floor unconscious. But something was different with Vala Prior. She had not healed herself, she was still bleeding from her injuries. Daniel moved back to stand with Col Mitchell and the rest of his friends.

"Something's wrong with Vala" stated Daniel.

Col Mitchell noticed too. "Why has she not healed herself? She's back to being Prior again, shouldn't she be powerful enough to heal her injuries?"

"I know." Daniel commented. I know Adria ruffed her up pretty good, and she almost had her memory of us back, but I think, maybe she is weaker some how."

Sam interrupted. "How? She just thru Adria against the wall, and her staff is glowing red. I mean the last time her staff glowed red, she wiped out the whole Ori Armada."

"I know Sam." Daniel answered. But she was angry this time. I mean really angry. Remember when she destroyed the ships, she just destroyed them without any emotion, just matter of factly. But this is different. There are a lot of emotions going on this time; you could hear and see it in her face."

Vala slowly walked over to the viewer. The Ori ship was starting to descend thru the planets atmosphere towards the city of Celestis. Vala Prior could sense the armies awaiting her departure from the Ori ship. She could also sense the Doci and the _Flames of Enlightenment. _They were trying to probe her mind; she felt them trying to control her, and she pushed them out with everything she had. They were strong, the Ori had millennia of power. Vala was matching them thought to thought. Her injuries were bleeding a little more. Her mind was blocking every wave of pain they tried to induce.

Vala looked at SG1 starred and then looked at Adria.

"Orici, Orici awake."

Adria suddenly opened her eyes and stood up.

"Come to me Orici."

Adria walked over to Vala Prior and stood in front of the viewer.

"See the armies Orici? They await you and I. We will not let them harm anyone again, will we Orici?"

"No Vala Prior."

Daniel, Sam, Teal'c and Col Mitchell looked out the side viewer and where in awe, they were witness to a massive numbers armies. There were thousands of soldiers, armies upon armies standing, waiting to attack Vala as soon as she stepped off the ship. They couldn't help think, that this time Vala may be to weak to stop this attack.

"Daniel, do you think Vala can handle these soldier in her condition? Did you notice she was in a trance and her injuries are bleeding a little more? Why doesn't she heal herself? Sam stated.

"I don't know Sam. I think when we changed the frequency on the devices, it changed something in her makeup as the Superweapon. She may not be as strong as before." I don't think we are going to make it out of this one guys?"

Col Mitchell commented. "Well as my grandmother would say; out of the fire and into the pot, or Out of pot and into the fire; anyway, I can't help thinking what would Jack say?"

"Probably something like what you just said Sir." Sam commented.

"Indeed." Teal'c commented.

Daniel interrupted.

"I'm not convinced Vala is gone, I mean she remembered me guys, and she still is protecting us, the children of Anqueetas. She saved us from Adria remember; I'm not giving up, she's in there, I can feel it. I think she's using all her powers to fight the Ori. She doesn't care if she's injured. She knows she's going to die and take Adria with her."

"But what about us Jackson? I don't think where in Kansas anymore. Wanda the good witch isn't going to come and save us from the wicked witch of the west."

"That's wicked witch of the East Sir."

"Sam!"

"Sorry sir. I think Daniel is right Sir, If Vala is still protecting us, and she has to have a plan of escape for us. Why would she bring us this far and not destroy us. I can't believe she would let any harm come to the Ancients descendents, us."

"I see what you're saying Sam and you to Daniel, but Vala is weak now, we don't know what that interruption of frequency did to her, and Adria didn't help by throwing her around. She almost killed Adria and if she did, then who knows what would have happened to the Superweapon."

Daniel looked towards Vala and Adria, they were both starring at all the armies. He hoped if Vala was all bent to destroy the Ori, nothing was going to stop her. He thought, it has to be her stubbornness. He did not want to see Vala die; he was remembering everything that Adria described on how she kidnapped and tortured Vala. How no one was there to comfort her or rescue her, it must of drove her mad, or she wanted to die all over again. Daniel thought out loud to himself.

"We can't leave her behind again Col, no matter what, we can't abandon her again. You heard what Adria did to her Col; she was alone, she died alone, she was in pain and we didn't come. We didn't save her sir. We---we didn't say goodbye."

Daniels emotions were surfacing and he didn't care. Vala had been through hell and no was there to comfort her. He had to believe this Prior, Vala had a reason for bringing them to Celestis. He had hope. That hope was Vala.

Sam, Teal'c and Col all nodded. Daniel was right, Vala had been used by the Ori to create this Superweapon, to create Adria to destroy the entire Milky Way galaxy. She was all alone in the Ori's deceptive plan for destruction. They all agreed; they would fight with Vala, Prior or no Prior, and die proudly; they would not abandon Vala ever again.

Vala starred at the massive army. She stood stoic and menacing. She turned to Adria and commanded her.

"Orici, remove the Armies from Celestis."

"Yes Orici."

Vala's staff began to glow red. But she did something the SG1 team had not witnessed before. She put her hands on Adria's shoulder, she raised her staff towards the army; Adria raised her hand toward the army also.

The armies were lifted up into the air, to their surprise and thrown into space. Every last one of them, no soldier was left standing in the city.

The SG1 team just looked on in amazement. They didn't say a thing.

"I come Ori, I come for you Ori, I am Dakara, and you have deceived all those that wished peace. I will destroy all that you have taken. You have taken the energy from all those who opposed you, you have taken all that was once good and turned into evil. I am Dakara; you have made me your weapon of destruction. I am Dakara, I will not wait."

"Dakara! Daniel shouted.

Vala turned towards Daniel and his friends. She slowly walked over to Daniel and looked into his eyes with her milky ones.

"Yes child of Anqueetas?"

"I, we would like to help you, we want to help you stop the Ori. We know what's at stake and we are prepared to fight with you."

Vala starred at all of them and said nothing for a few minutes. She turned to look at Adria. Then she looked back at Daniel again.

"My time is at end; I am Dakara; you may only witness children of Anqueetas, your fight was fought millennia ago. It's is your time now, you cannot follow where I must go. Terra is no more, but you Tau'ri, children of the Ancients must witness my end. The Ori will be no more."

Before Daniel could answer Vala Prior transported them all to the floating city of the Ori, Celestis. They were all outside the chamber doors that held the _Flames of Enlightenment_. Suddenly the doors opened and Doci and several Priors were standing guard they raised their staff towards Vala and fired.

Doci stood behind the Priors close to the _Flames. _He did not move, his eyes were glowing red, he watched while the Priors attacked Vala. Vala threw them off like rag dolls. The Priors tried to attack SG1 also, but they could not penetrate some unseen force field.

Daniel surmised that Vala was somehow protecting them. She was protecting them all. Adria was standing near Vala Prior, she put her hands up and threw off the rest of the Priors. Suddenly all the Priors went up in flames.

"Come Doci, Vala calmly stated. "Retribution, retribution for you Doci, you will be no more. Come Flames, embrace me if you can."

The Flames spoke through the Doci.

**_You dare enter our Sanctuary. You are a abomination. We have been since millennia. We cannot be destroyed. We are Origin. You Dakara will serve the Ori for all time._**

The Doci stepped back through the Flames of Enlightenment and was engulfed in its flames. The Flames engulfed Adria and Vala. Adria was beginning to falter, she fell to the floor. Vala's staff was still glowing red. She was not moving. She raised her head as if in terrible pain. The flames were turning blue, as if white hot. Vala was still standing, but Daniel and the rest could see she was bleeding more than ever. Vala's eyes were glowing and there seem to be a face emerging from the Flames.

_**You cannot harm us, you will bow to the Ori. We command you Dakara. Bow to us, serve us for all time. You are ours for all time. Feel our rage. Bow to us Dakara, you are ours to command.**_

Daniel and the rest of the team could see Vala engulfed in the Flames, it seemed she was weakening. They could see without Adria by her side she was beginning to tire.

Daniel screamed out to Vala.

"Vala Prior, we will not abandon you. We will not leave you behind, we care for you, and I care for you. We are your friends. We are sorry we left you behind, we will never leave you behind again. Fight them Vala, Fight them with all you have."

The Flames suddenly reached out to attack SG1 and heat was intense it was breaking through Vala's protective barrier.

"No! NO! NO!, You will not harm them ever again Ori. I am DAKARA!!!!!!!!!

Vala turned towards SG1 and raised her staff higher, now her staff glowed blue, a bright blue. Adria was thrown out of the flames, she was engulfed by a fiery hand and enveloped by the Flames. Vala eyes glowed the same color as her staff. The Flames increased its engulfment of Vala, it was glowing blue as well again. The Flames now reached upwards toward the dome of the Sanctuary, it began to spiral and it completely engulfed Vala.

The SG1 was witness to what was happening, and they couldn't see Vala anymore. Their protective shield held. But they knew Vala was in trouble, before she disappeared completely they saw her bleeding non stop.

They all heard a deafening squeal and the Flames were engulfing the Sanctuary Dome. Daniel thought he saw a small figure engulfed in the flames and the flames dispersed from the figure.

Daniel moved from his contained space, he could move around, Sam, Col Mitchell and Teal'c also could move around. They looked upward something was moving towards them, Daniel felt something hit his boot, it was blood.

The figure kept moving closer towards them, it floated closer and closer and then hit the ground with a thud.

It was Vala, she was half consciousess, and her face was bloodied and bruised like a bad sunburn. Her clothing looked like it was burned off and smoldering. There was blood seeping from her ears and nose and the staff she was holding was scorched to half a staff and still burning red.

Daniel pulled Vala into his lap, he looked at Sam to see if she could do something.

"Vala? Vala? Can you hear me, Vala, Prior, please, please open your eyes, please; Sam please do something."

"I don't have my medical kit with me Daniel, there, there's nothing I can do. I'm, I'm sorry."

Col Mitchell put his hands on Daniels shoulder, Teal'c and Sam knelt down next to Vala and Daniel.

Vala opened her eyes. Her eyes were half milky now, her breathing was raspy, and she reached up with her staff and spoke with a whisper.

"Tak, Take hold of me, now. Hold onto my staff all of, of you now."

They thought this was Vala's final wish to be held. Her staff started to glow; she raised it upward the entire Sanctuary began to rise higher into the atmosphere. Within a blink of an eye, Daniel and SG1 were back on the Ori ship.

"Th, There, see them no more." Vala rasped out.

SG1 looked out the viewer where Vala was pointing. Thru the viewer they saw the floating city of Celestis in space. Vala raised her staff weakly; Da , Dakara; enough be gone."

The city seem to move slowly and then sped out of their view.

"Dan, Daniel? Daniel?

"Vala, Vala, you remember?"

"I must keep you, you safe. I—I must return you, must return you. I can--- can't hold on much longer. Must retu—return you."

"No Vala save your strength, hush, save your strength; we have you back now, we wont abandon you now. We're all here, you kept us safe Vala, you protected us, were safe now."

"N, No, must take you home. Not safe, to, to close, must take you ba – back."

"What's she talking about Daniel? Sam asked. We are on the Ori ship safe; the Ori are gone and well as Adria. We're all safe now."

Out of the corner of Daniels eye, he saw a light thru the viewer, it kept moving closer and brighter, and then he realized what Vala was saying. She made the city go Super Nova, they were going to be too close to the shockwave. They would not survive.

"Oh my God." Then Sam and the rest saw the light too. "The city, its, its gone Nova, the shockwave will tear this ship apart."

It was too late, the shockwave would reach them in an instant, they all looked at each other and for a split second, they were all one thought; Goodbye my friends, goodbye.

Daniel and SG1 didn't see Vala raise her staff. The light engulfed them for the last time.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Oh my God." Then Sam and the rest saw the light too. "The city, its, its gone Nova, the shockwave will tear this ship apart."_

_It was too late, the shockwave would reach them in an instant, they all looked at each other and for a split second, they were all one thought; Goodbye my friends, goodbye._

_Daniel and SG1 didn't see Vala raise her staff. The light engulfed them for the last time.

* * *

_

"Wha, What the?"

"Sir! Sir!, Gen Landry, General, something's happening in the Gate room, Sir." Shouted Walter. "There's a bright light emitting in the middle of the gate room, Sir."

"I'll be right there, have the guards stand ready. It may be an attack. Code Red, Walter, order a Defcom code Red."

"Yes, sir. All personnel, Defcom code Red, Defcom Code Red, this is not a drill, Defcom code Red."

Gen Landry arrived in the booth. All guards and teams were standing ready with weapons ready and trained on the emitting bright light. It was glowing brighter and brighter, they all had to look away, it was blinding.

The light finally dissipated and everyone looked directly at it now. Something was materializing. They could make out forms, image of something.

"Sir, Look." Stated Walter.

SG1 had materialized along with Vala in Daniels arms.

Gen Landry responded. "Stand down, Stand down. Med team to the Stargate room immediately."

"Oh my God, were back." Sam stated. "Vala brought us back to headquarters. "How? How?

Col Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were also perplexed. The last thing they remembered was that the shockwave had engulfed the Ori ship and everything went black.

Daniel looked down at Vala worried. "God No, Vala, Vala, please, please open your eyes, please."

Vala was still holding up the Ori Staff barely. She finally lowered the staff to her side. She was still bleeding badly. She could barely open her eyes and speak.

"Dan—Daniel?"

"Yes, Vala; we made it home, you returned us home to headquarters, you did it, you saved us, you saved us."

Teal'c, Sam, and Col Mitchell were still kneeling next to Vala and Daniel. Everyone in the room stood stalk still. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed.

"Dan – Daniel?

Vala slowly opened her eyes. There were no longer milky white, her eyes were normal but red is if strained. Her hair had turned back to Raven Black. The devices to her head were falling off to the floor. But she was still badly injured.

"Dan-- Daniel, gone, gone. The Ori are gone, wi—will not harm you an-anymore."

"Shhh, Shhh, save your strength Vala, you're going to be alright, your home, your home.

Daniel and Sam had tears in their eyes. Teal'c nodded. Col Mitchell shouted.

"Where's the med team? Hurry up! Vala's badly injured."

Gen Landry and Dr. Lam came busting through the doors with the med team.

Dr. Lam instructed the med team. "Get her on the stretcher and to the infirmary, tell them to prep for surgery "stat".

Gen Landry could tell that SG1 was upset about Vala. They hurriedly ran behind Dr. Lam and her med team. Gen Landry was running with them to the infirmary.

Gen Landry shouted to Walter. "Walter, have all personnel stand down and leave a few personnel in the gate room."

"Yes Sir."

Gen Landry turned to Col Mitchell. Col I know it's not the time, but I want a full briefing when we know something about Vala."

"Thank you Sir, It's been a rough time for all of us, especially Vala, we didn't think we would make it back. Vala, Vala saved us all sir, she saved us all."

SG1 was in the hallway in the infirmary. They almost piled in the room with Vala and Dr. Lam. She had to stop them and have them wait outside. They could see she was working furiously to keep Vala alive. Her staff was moving around each side of Vala, they were removing what was left of her clothes carefully and hooking her up to a monitor. Dr. Lam had her on oxygen and preparing to take Vala to surgery.

"Move! people, Dr. Lam shouted to her personnel. "Get her into surgery now. Have a crash cart ready, and I want more units of blood."

SG1 watched as they moved Vala to Surgery. Daniel slid to the floor; Sam met him halfway holding him. Col Mitchell moved toward Daniel to kneel in front of him, Teal'c was standing in meditation.

"Daniel, Daniel? Col Mitchell was trying to get Daniel to look up. He looked at Sam too.

"Daniel she came through, I still don't know how the hell she did it, but were all alive. She's come this far Daniel, she remembered you, all of us. Dr. Lam is going to do everything in her power to save her. No matter what, she knows we didn't leave her behind; she's home with us now, she's with her family, she's with her family."

Col Mitchell was trying desperately not to shed tears welling up in his eyes. But this was devastating to all of them. He remembered what they had seen, Vala fighting for her life and protecting them, when the Ori tried to attack them on Celestis. She had used the last of her Prior powers to somehow send them home. Col Mitchell realized at that moment; Vala had not abandoned them.

Daniel still held his head down; Sam was still holding him and looked up at Mitchell. She could see he was genially moved by Vala's sacrifice. She looked up at Teal'c. He was sitting on the floor with them meditating; she knew he was showing his concern for Vala in this way.

Gen Landry had returned to the infirmary, he walked in and saw all of SG1 on the floor. He shook his head and thought; What happened to them?

Gen Landry walked over to Col Mitchell and lightly touched him on the shoulder to show he had returned. Col Mitchell stood up, looked down on his team with concern and motioned Gen Landry to a corner.

"Col Mitchell, I know I wanted a briefing after you found out about Vala's condition, but I have never seen your team this way. Just tell me briefly what happened to all of you? You were gone for days; no one knew where you went or why, nothing. I finally called Jack in after no one had a clue to your team's whereabouts. He's on his way; I contacted him to tell him you were all back.

Col Mitchell hesitated and composed himself.

"Sir, I have seen a lot of strange things in my travels with SG1, but. Mitchell hesitated. "But sir, briefly I can only tell you that Vala saved all our lives, the whole galaxy Sir. Vala destroyed the Ori as far as we know; I don't know how we are even alive after what we've been through and witnessed. I'm sorry sir, but I can't go into detail right now. It's, I'm worried about my team and that includes Vala, she has gone through a lot of pain to protect us and I'm scared Sir. I'm scared for Vala sir, she, she."

Gen Landry put a hand on Mitchell's shoulder; he could tell he was uncharacteristically upset.

"I'll wait here with all of you. Vala is important to all of us, and if she sacrificed herself to protect the galaxy, then I can wait as long as it takes."

"Thank you, Sir. My team and I appreciate you waiting with us. I have to get back to them; we need to see if Vala is alright."

Gen Landry sat down and watched SG1 interact with one another. This was not only his elite team, but he could see they have gone through more than hell and it seemed Vala was paying the price. He sat in silence watching them and he prayed.

It was hours and still no word on Vala. SG1 did not move from their spot. Jack had finally arrived at the infirmary. As soon as Sam saw him come through the doors, she ran to Jack and threw her arms around his neck and cried. He had never seen Sam this so upset. He held her and didn't say anything. He looked over and saw Daniel sitting on the floor staring at nothing; Col Mitchell was on the chair also just sitting staring at Daniel. Teal'c was sitting on the floor, head held down silently meditating. He saw Gen Landry sitting away from the team, eyes closed. He thought; What happened?

After several more hours, Dr. Lam came out to see everyone. Everyone stood up, hoping for some good news on Vala.

Daniel asked first. "Dr. Lam, how, how is she?"

"She's alive; I have to be honest, we almost lost her. She had massive internal injuries, broken ribs, ruptured spleen, 1st degree burns, massive concussion, a massive loss of blood; she was barely alive. I have her in ICU under constant monitoring. I don't know if she's going to make it. I'm sorry; I can't give you a more positive diagnosis. Before she went into surgery; she kept saying something about, safe, safe they're safe. Do any of you know what that means?"

Col Mitchell answered. "Yes; Dr. Lam, we all know to well what she means."

**JACK'S LAKE HOUSE**

"Hey Danny Boy, how's those steaks coming?"

"The same as the last ten minutes you asked me."

"Well, I'm hungry, and the fish aren't biting."

"I don't think you have any fish Jack, No one's ever caught anything from your lake except mosquito bites."

"Hey it's my lake. If I say there's fish in there, there's fish in there."

"Uh Huh."

"How many times do I have to tell you boys? It's not alright to cool Uncle Cameron down with water balloons. I don't care if Uncle Jack told you that was alright."

Cody and Sam both answered their mother. "Yes Maam."

"Now go get cleaned up, your father is cooking steaks, I don't care what Uncle Jack said; there are no fish in that lake."

"Ok, Mom." Cody answered. Can we go swimming later? Uncle Cameron said something about throwing us in the lake later."

"I bet he did."

"Later, go get cleaned up and no water balloons in the house."

"Yes Maam."

Daniel looked over at Vala and smiled, he could hardly believe he was a father to two curious boys, just like their mother; and mischievous too, thanks to Jack.

"So Daniel, Vala still doesn't remember much about what happened about the Ori?"

"She remembers some of it, but while she was Dakara, I think her knowledge on how she became a Superweapon has left her. She does remember somewhat of what Adria did to her, but she doesn't say much about it anymore. It's still very painful to her."

"And the Ori, what about them?

"Vala believes that the Ori may have ascended, we don't know. We know that Adria may have ascended also. I have a theory though."

"What don't keep all us non intellectuals waiting?"

"Well, I believe that the Ancients refused to interfere because Dakara was of the Ori making. They had not interfered for millennia and why would they interfere now. I say to hell with the Ancients; they were or as bad as the Ori. They let Vala do their dirty work and sat back and did nothing. Vala."

Daniel looked up to find Vala; she was sitting by the lake with Sam. Jack's wife now.

"I almost lost her Jack, the Ancients long ago hid their descendents and when the Ori found us, they didn't lift a hand to protect us, Vala did."

Jack looked at his friend and saw the pain in his face of almost loosing Vala.

"I think they did help, Daniel."

"I don't think so, and how do you theorize that?"

"They had Vala."

Daniel had to ponder what Jack said. He looked at Vala and what had happened. By all rights they all should have been dead, including Vala. But all he could realize though was what he had with his wife Vala, their two sons, Jack and Sam with a baby on the way, Gen Landry laughing at Mitchell being bombarded by water balloons, Teal'c baiting the boys hooks, and Cam with Dr. Carol Lam down by the lake fishing and they were all happy.

"I guess in a way Jack; you're right, they had Vala, and now we have her too, we have her back."

Jack smiled and then looked down at the grill.

"I'd like my steak medium rare please, and don't burn it."


End file.
